Pink is Closest to Red
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: What if Fef never existed? What if the trolls never played the game and were back on Alternia? What if there was a different Princess? What if, that Princess, had fallen in love with Karkat? Rated M for possible, explicit gore. KarkatXOC There will be mentions of other trolls besides Karkat, mostly Eridan and possibly Gamzee And maybe The Condesce, not sure yet.


_***Her Beginning***_

_ My lusus always told me that sometimes, being different was a good thing. She would always tell me that if I was different then I shouldn't hide it. So I didn't. I almost never stayed in our hive because I loved to be outside, on the land. I would always tell my lusus that staying in the sea all the time was boring, so before I was allowed to go out on my own she would take me up to the surface and let me play with anything I could find. I loved being on the surface. There were so many new things up there to explore and see. When I was 3 sweeps she finally let me go out on my own. And it was amazing._

_ I was able to go farther inland and find even more amazing things. Alternia was a fascinating place if you knew where to look. But what my lusus forgot to tell me, is that sometimes being different, wasn't a good thing for others. I remember seeing my first land dweller, and it isn't a memory I'm fond of. There were other sea dwellers on land that day, it was my first time seeing them as well, and they were attacking this smaller land dweller. I was always one to be alone because I felt like others would slow me down, but when I saw what was happening, I never wanted to get close to anyone for the rest of my life. The other sea dwellers were beating the land dweller to death. I remember seeing the brown blood spattered all over them, and I remember think how horrifying they looked._

_ Never in my short life had I seen such a horrid thing. I ran as fast as I could back home and cried for a long time, nestled in my lusus' loving hold. She apologized to me over and over that night for not telling me about the blood cases. She told me that day that I was a princess, a real princess. And I remember what I told her that day too._

_ "I-if I'm a p-princess, then, does that m-mean I could've told them to stop?" I'll never forget the look of pride my lusus gave me when I said that. She wrapped her wings around us both and told me that I was a brave child. I felt her finned tail gently wipe away my fuchsia tears. I fell asleep that night a changed wriggler._

_ And the next day I confronted the wrigglers who had killed the brown-blood from the day before. I yelled and screamed at them for what they had done. I even hit one of them and once I was done they had no idea what to say to me. One tried to justify what they had done and I hit them too. I told them that if I ever caught them doing something like that to a low-blood again I would have them culled. I walked away with my head held high and once I had gotten home, I told my lusus all about it. I saw pride in her white eyes once again and as a reward she flew us around the skies of Alternia._

_ I never thought that soon after I would meet an interesting wriggler on one of my adventures around the land. He was about my size, maybe just the tiniest bit bigger, and he had the cutest little horns. They were so nubby and rounded. I remember seeing tears running down his face and I saw they were red. I wasn't sure how high he was on the blood scale but I didn't really care at the time, and I never would care. I asked him what was wrong and he made the cutest little squeak when he realized someone else was there with him. At first he looked scared and started frantically wiping away his tears but he was rubbing his skin so much that is actually started to bleed. When I saw that his blood was red he looked like he was about to faint. I didn't understand at the time so I just smiled at him, I tore off a piece of my shirt and licked it and then gently put it to his bleeding face. He seemed to calm down when I did that, so I asked him again._

_ "Are you okay?" To make sure he didn't freak out again I smiled and made my fins wiggle a bit. He smiled at that._

_ "Sorta. I-I'm lost." I helped him up off the ground and he smiled at me again. I'll never forget how cute that smile looked._

_ "Well, want me to help you find your way home?" He looked shocked at me again, like I had said something he didn't understand. "Come on!" I smiled and took his hand. "I'm Skylar by the way, Skylar Sydria. What's your name?"_

"_Karkat, Karkat Vantas."_

"_Cool!" After a while though, it became less of a mission to find his hive and more of a mission to have fun. We got so distracted and off track we hadn't even noticed that we had found his hive and ran right inside of it. We did notice when his lusus started to screech though. I had never seen another lusus so now it was my turn to be scared. After Karkat explained that his lusus wouldn't hurt me I was able to calm down enough to realize that my lusus must be worried sick about me by now. I said good bye to Karkat and quickly ran home. I told my lusus all about mine and Karkat's adventure that day. _

_Never in my life would I have thought that that simple meeting would turn into so much more._


End file.
